Speed Cola
Speed Cola is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II that is featured in the game mode Zombies. Speed Cola was introduced to the public in 1967. It did very poorly with the public for its strange effects. The military adopted it as a way to improve the reflexes and speed in soldiers who were in high zombie situations. Speed Cola is similar to the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand, both of which decrease the time it takes to reload by 50%. It also increases the speed in which players repair windows by 60%. It costs 3000 points to buy, making it the 2nd most expensive perk, behind Mule Kick. Its effect is most useful and noticeable on weapons with slow reload times, such as light machine guns, shotguns, and Wonder Weapons, but due to its high cost, it is ill-advised to purchase without Juggernog, Tombstone, and/or Who's Who unless in dire need. The vending machine from which Speed Cola is purchased has a green and white color scheme. The colour for this perk is green, and the icon is a hand holding a gun magazine, similar to the sleight of hand perk. Speed Cola appears in every Zombies map excluding Nacht der Untoten, Bus Depot and Dead Ops Arcade. Locations *'Verrückt' - In the room between the right balcony and the kitchen. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - In the second courtyard, where the FG42 can be purchased. *'Kino der Toten' - In the foyer, closest to the MP40. *'Five' - Next to the starting room, near the elevator. *'Ascension' - Near the Lunar Lander closest to the rocket and the Pack-a-Punch machine; located near the top of the stairs where the M16 is. *'Call of the Dead' - Behind the lighthouse, at the end of the Ice Slide. *'Shangri-La - '''Near the wooden bridge and the Mud-Pit Maze, or near to the MPL (changes the spawn place with Juggernog). *'Moon' - In the Area 51. Changes places with Juggernog every time the player returns to Area 51. *'Green Run - In the North Highway Diner, against a wall near the door and MP5. *Grief and Survival' Locations: **'Farm' - Inside the house, on the first floor in front of the table. **'Town ' - Inside the city hall/bank, in front of some teller windows. *'Nuketown Zombies - Spawn randomly along with the other perks. *Die Rise- Spawns randomly in one of two elevator shafts either down the hall from the inital spawn, or in the room two stories below where the Trample Steam is constructed. It shares these positions between games with Who's Who. *Mob of the Dead' - In the back of the Warden's Office **'Cell Block' - In the back of the Warden's Ofiice Images Speed Cola BO.jpg|The Speed Cola machine in Kino der Toten Speed Cola CoDZ.png|The Speed Cola machine as it appears in ''Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Speed Cola Logo.png|The Speed Cola logo. Note how it says Sleight of Hand Soda instead of Speed Cola. Uncapping Speed Cola BO.png|Uncapping the Speed Cola bottle Drinking Speed Cola BO.png|Drinking Speed Cola Uncapping 2 Speed Cola BO.png|Uncapping the Speed Cola bottle (Wii) Drinking 2 Speed Cola BO.png|Drinking Speed Cola (Wii) Speed Cola Poster WaW.png|The Speed Cola poster seen in Verruckt Black Ops II Zombies First Person.png|Speed Cola's location in Green Run. Trivia *There are three bottles visible inside the machine, however when the perk is bought the bottles don't move. These bottles are not visible in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Richtofen and Takeo show a particular fondness for this perk as they constantly praise its taste. In Shangri-La, Nikolai comments that the perk is "spicy". *The bottles the machine dispenses say Sleight of Hand Soda instead of Speed Cola. *In Call of the Dead, the machine appears to be floating in the water as it is not touching the ground. *This perk speeds up hacking speed for the Hacker. *Richtofen remarks in Green Run that he misses Speed Cola, as evidenced if Samuel approaches the machine with the power on. *Excluding Nacht der Untoten, Speed Cola is the only one of the original perks to be featured in every map that perks appear in. *According to Russman in Green Run, Speed Cola has ability to cure arthritis. *In World at War, when drinking Speed Cola, the hand is misaligned to the right when the icon appears on the HUD (Confirmed on PS3). However, in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Black Ops II, the hand is correctly centered. Category:Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks